Still into you
by amerta rosella
Summary: can't deny, can't deny you're worth it, cause after all this time, i'm still into you. squel dari "ketika hujan turun".


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**Still Into You © rosalialuce**

**.**

**.**

**AU. OOC. SQUEL: Ketika Hujan. misstypo maybe. Monoton.**

**Enjoy read!**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa kali Hinata membuang napas. Dia telah cukup lama berdiri di _halte bus_, menunggu _bus _pemberhentian selanjutnya dengan rute Tokyo – Shibuya, namun hampir setengah jam dirinya menunggu, _bus_ yang dinantinya tak kunjung menampakan wujudnya. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, menjadikan _satchel-bag_ miliknya sebagai payung untuk melindungi kepalanya dari rinai hujan. Hinata sedikit kesusahan kala kakinya yang terbalut _higheels _harus berlari menerobos hujan yang terasa seperti tusuk jarum.

Mengkibaskan terlebih dahulu tas putih tulang miliknya, kemeja ungu muda yang dikenakannya meremang karena basah, dia berdiri di depan _mini market_ 24jam, mengambil _blazer _dalam tasnya untuk menutupi pakaian dalamnya yang sedikit terceplak berkat air hujan.

Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam _mini market_, dingin dari _AC_ ruangan tersebut membuatnya menggertakan giginya. Mahkota _indigo_ yang panjangnya hanya sebahu terlihat sedikit lepek, tapi Hinata tak terlalu mengambil pusing. Dia menuju mesin kopi otomatis yang ada dalam _mini market_ tersebut, tangannya terhenti sebelum dia memasukan koin untuk mengambil kopi panasnya—bibirnya mendadak kelu untuk berujar, dan tubuhnya membeku.

"Hinata?" _lavender _miliknya menatap seseorang yang mengucapkan namanya dengan sedikit ragu, suara itu masih sama, sosok itu _pun _tak banyak berubah selain tubuhnya yang dulu waktu bertemu Hinata mengenakan seragam sekolah Tokyo gakuen kini gagah dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker. Hinata mengerjap berulang-ulang, memastikan dia tidak salah mengenali siapa pria yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"S-Sasuke-_san_?" ragu terlihat jelas di diri Hinata. Baginya sebuah kejutan kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha setelah lima tahun terlewati semenjak kejadian itu.

Entah ini takdir, atau hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka…

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja memutuskan untuk pergi ke _mini market_ dekat _halte bus _pada jam makan siang kantor dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat teramat _familiar _baginya. Pria Uchiha berusia 23 tahun itu memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah gadis yang tampak menggigil meski tubuh mungilnya telah terbalut oleh _blazer _hitam. Saking fokusnya perempuan itu pada mesin kopi otomatis—dia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan seseorang yang menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke yakin perempuan itu adalah Hinata—dia tidak pernah seyakin ini, meskipun pria itu kadang tidak terlalu peduli pada seseorang; tapi Hinata lain, Sasuke tahu itu, dengan kedua tangannya yang disembunyikan dalam saku celana katun yang dikenakannya, serta ekspresi datar andalannya. Pria itu mengucapkan nama gadis itu, "Hinata?"

Sasuke tahu perempuan itu kaget begitu melihat dirinya, melihat dari bahunya yang menegang serta wajah seputih porselen itu yang sedikit pucat. Bahkan Sasuke harus menahan senyumnya melihat Hinata yang mengerjapkan berulang-ulang bola mata bulatnya demi memastikan apa yang diterima oleh retina mata gadis itu.

"S-Sasuke-_san_?" masih Hinata yang dulu, perempuan lugu dengan _lavender _yang mengguar kesan lembut, yang berubah hanya mahkota _indigo_-nya yang lebih pendek di banding saat mereka masih menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas dulu. Yang Sasuke ketahui, Hinata menyukai rambut panjangnya, entah alasan apa yang membuat gadis itu memotongnya dan mengubahnya menjadi sedikit berombak.

Menautkan alisnya, merasa ada kejanggalan lain pada Hinata. _Ah_, Hinata sangat membenci hujan, tapi dia baru sadar jika perempuan itu kedinginan pastilah karena menerobos hujan.

Kali ini biar Sasuke mempercayai, jika takdir secara kebetulan memertemukannya dengan gadis itu…

.

.

Hanya hening yang menggelayuti mereka, Sasuke yang tak pintar membuka pembicaraan dan Hinata yang merasa canggung untuk berujar lebih dahulu. Setelah pertemuan tadi, Sasuke menawarkan Hinata untuk sedikit berbincang-bincang di salah satu café yang berada di daerah pusat Tokyo, dan Hinata sama sekali tak menolak kali ini.

Dua gelas _ocha _dengan aroma harum sakura menemani kebisuan mereka, asap yang mengepul membawa kehangatan tersendiri bagi Hinata, di luar hujan masih mengguyur Tokyo, kaca berembun menandakan dinginnya suhu, namun beruntunglah karena café ini memiliki pemanas ruangan. Hinata tanpa sadar meremas jemarinya sendiri, dan Sasuke melihat itu.

Hinata tahu dirinya bukan lagi murid sekolah menengah yang memilih untuk menghindar dari dunia luar, dan merasa dirinya menjadi pribadi yang anti sosial—dia berusaha merubah sifat tidak percaya dirinya, namun bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke membuatnya meruntuhkan dinding kepercayaan dirinya.

Entah bagi Hinata pertemuan kembali itu memberikan kesan _menyenangkan _atau malah sebaliknya. Dia ingat semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Hinata tak pernah lagi menemukan sosok Sasuke, padahal gadis itu telah memantapkan hatinya bahwa dia harus berbicara lagi dengan pria itu.

Namun tak pernah disangka Hinata, hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu Sasuke; karena pria itu memutuskan pindah sekolah. Bahkan payung biru pemberian Sasuke masih tersimpan rapih dalam kamarnya, entah untuk apa, Hinata juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menghargai pemberian seorang _teman_.

"A-Apa kabar, S-Sasuke-_san_?" dalam hati Hinata rasanya ingin menghilang saja, sudah jelas di hadapannya duduk seorang Uchiha yang tampak baik-baik saja, sehat tanpa kekurangan apapun, tapi mengapa dia bisa-bisanya bertanya hal demikian? Ah, andai bisa, Hinata selalu ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri karena malu.

Obsidian Sasuke menangkap jelas kegugupan Hinata, dia mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang disertai dengan semburat merah tipis menghias tulang pipinya.

"Hn, baik." Sasuke yang irit bicara—Hinata tahu itu, meski dulu dia hanya dua kali berjumpa dan mengobrol singkat dengan Sasuke, tapi dari luar Hinata telah tahu sosok seperti Sasuke pastilah pribadi yang berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto—_ah_, Hinata meruntuk; mengingat dirinya yang membandingkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke-_san_," dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dalam tundukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke sebetulnya tak membutuhkan jawaban, itu hanya basa-basi biasa, namun Hinata merasa hatinya menghangat. Dia pikir selama ini pastilah Sasuke membencinya karena waktu itu, tapi melihat sikap dan perangai Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun membuat Hinata mengerti—Sasuke mungkin telah menemukan wanita lain.

Dalam hati Hinata meringis, entah 'kenapa' dan untuk 'apa'.

"A-Aku baik,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan cintamu pada Naruto?" jelas saja setelah ini Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas. Untuk apa Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"K-Kami… H-hanya teman…"

_Dan sampai kapan pun hanya teman. _Iya, 'kan Hinata?

Susah payah rasanya Hinata mengucapkannya, tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sepenuhnya masih milik pria itu—pria yang bahkan kini berstatus sebagai tunangan Sakura Haruno, dia mencintai Naruto; entah sampai kapan, meski Hinata sadar cinta untuk Naruto tak sebesar dan semembara dulu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit, tepat seperti dugaannya. Hinata sampai kapan pun terlalu enggan menghapus Naruto dalam hatinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dulu dia pikir; dia pasti bisa melupakan Hinata—cinta pertamanya sejak terdaftar sebagai siswa Tokyo gakuen, namun hingga detik ini, masih ada debaran jantungnya yang berdetak di atas normal, masih ada perasaan panas yang membakar kala mengetahui Hinata tetap mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Karena dirinya masih mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu.

"S-Sasuke-_san_?" harusnya Sasuke tak lagi merasa perasaan berbunga-bunga saat Hinata memanggil namanya. Obsidian itu kembali berkilat, menatap _lavender _dengan kilatan emosi.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama…

.

.

Kutahu aku masih menyayangimu.

.

.

Pantaskah?

.

.

"Hn."

Dia terlalu naïf, Sasuke merasa dirinya tak perlu mengatakan kembali pada Hinata jika sampai saat ini dia masih mencintai gadis itu—karena sampai kapan pun Sasuke merasa dirinya tak bisa menggeser posisi Naruto dari hati Hinata.

"Maaf menyita waktumu," menarik napas dalam, "semoga kita bertemu lagi," lalu membuangnya dengan obsidian yang menyiratkan arti. "selamat tinggal," _seharusnya sampau jumpa_, dan tersenyum—senyum yang sangat asing bagi Hinata. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana katun yang dikenakannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata melihat punggung dingin Sasuke yang berlalu dari hadapannya, tanpa banyak barucap.

Kali ini tak ada air mata seperti saat Sasuke meninggalkannya di bawah mata air yang menanah di bumi lima tahun lalu—pertemuan kembali yang membuat Hinata menyadari mungkin saja hatinya telah bercabang.

Bercabang antara dirinya yang mencintai Naruto—juga Sasuke yang secara perlahan menelusup ke dalam hatinya."Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata tak pernah berharap sedalam ini.

Bahkan saat dia berharap Naruto membalas perasaannya.

.

.

Ingin sekali kubilang padamu,

.

.

Bahwa aku mencintaimu…

.

.

Tapi kautahu aku hanyalah seorang pecundang.

.

.

Dan matamu tak pernah melihatku dengan cinta—aku tahu itu.

.

.

Hinata menyesap _ocha_ miliknya yang terasa sedikit lebih dingin. Batinya bertannya-tanya, apakah aka nada kebetulan lagi dari _Kami-sama _yang akan memertemukan dirinya dengan Sasuke?

Jika saja Hinata melihat lebih dalam lagi, bagaimana obsidian Sasuke yang masih tak berubah menatapnya—penuh cinta—namun juga terluka secara bersamaan kala menyadari Hinata tak mampu melupakan Naruto setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu; yang seharusnya mampu membuat cintanya melapuk.

Dan jika lain kali mereka bertemu, Hinata akan berusaha untuk menahan Sasuke agar pria itu tidak meninggalkannya lagi, tidak untuk ketiga kalinya—Hinata tidak suka ditinggalkan begitu saja. Sasuke tak boleh meninggalkannya lagi sebelum dia sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

Beberapa kali pria Uchiha itu membuang napas, matanya tidak terlalu fokus menatap jalanan Tokyo yang dilalui oleh _range rover_ hitam miliknya. Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti seorang pecundang, dia mencintai Hinata—tapi Sasuke tak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kali. Karena dia tahu, pasti hanya sia-sia.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak pergi begitu saja, lima tahun tak bertemu dengan Hinata dan sekarang _Kami-sama _bermurah hati mempertemukannya kembali, dia malah meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sasuke tak bisa mencintai perempuan lain; dia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menjatuh kan hatinya, bahkan selama dua puluh tiga tahun bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa perempuan yang dekat dengannya, namun Sasuke tidak mencintai gadis-gadis itu selain Hinata. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya, dan dengan obsidian yang berkilat penuh ambisi, Sasuke memutar balik.

Kisahnya terlalu payah jika berakhir seperti ini. Dia harus menemui Hinata lagi, berharap gadis itu masih berada di café tadi, melihat begitu besar kemungkinannya karena hujan masih mengguyur Tokyo.

Dengan tergesa Sasuke memarkirkan _range rover _miliknya, kemeja biru dongker yang sudah basah itu semakin basah karena kembali terkena hujan.

.

.

Hinata mengambil _satchel bag _miliknya, dia telah menanggalkan _ocha _beraroma sakura pesanan Sasuke. Hinata tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berada di café ini, dia harus pulang ke rumahnya Karena kalau tidak, Neji dan Hanabi pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia beranjak, sesekali perasaan ragu menelusup dalam benaknya, melirik sekilas meja dengan ukiran kayu yang tadi didudukinya bersama Sasuke—mungkinkah dia akan bertemu lagi?

Tersenyum tipis, sewaktu kecil Almarhum Ibunya pernah mengajarinya bahwa; tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, jadi bukan salahnya jika Hinata berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. _Higheels _yang dikenakannya berbunyi saat bersinggungan dengan lantai marmer café, di luar masih hujan; tapi Hinata bersikukuh ingin mencegat taksi.

Membuang napas. Aneh rasanya dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya di sini. Hinata menggeleng, lalu ke luar café dan beruntungnya dia tanpa banyak membuang waktu, sebuah taksi biru berhenti di depannya, Hinata masuk ke dalam. _Lavender _miliknya menatap heran ke jendela kaca gelap yang memunculkan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin hanya delusi—Hinata mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jalan, pak."

Taksi yang ditumpanginya berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

Obsidian itu tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, tidak menemukan Hinata yang tadi duduk di meja nomor tiga. Hanya seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja yang dia lihat di sana. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sasuke mendekati pelayan itu.

"Maaf. Apa kau melihat gadis yang duduk di sini?" tanya Sasuke gusar, pelayan itu terdiam—berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi dia sudah keluar." Sasuke diam melihat pelayan itu yang nampaknya masih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Baru saja, lima menit lalu."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke berlalu dengan terburu-buru, dia merasa lemas mengetahui Hinata yang sudah meninggalkan café. Di luar café, dia juga tak menemukan Hinata, perempuan bermahkota _indigo _sebahu yang mengenakan kemeja putih serta _blazer _hitam membalut tubuh mungilnya dan rok di atas dengkul—Hinata yang modis tak ditemukan sosoknya oleh Sasuke,

Pria Uchiha itu menjambak rambut hitam legamnya sendiri, dengan seulas senyum getir terukir di bibir tipisnya. _Andai_ Hinata bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan _andai_ saja Sasuke tidak dengan kebodohannya meninggalkan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Mungkin mereka masih berbincang di dalam, dengan Hinata yang gugup dan Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi _stoic_ andalannya. _Hahaha _betapa Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia terlalu takut untuk berlama-lama bersama gadis itu?

Jawabannya adalah Sasuke yang merasa kecewa mengetahui dirinya tak bisa melupakan gadis yang terlalu enggan mencintainya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu… Hinata…" bisik Sasuke lirih, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, melajukan mobil hitam itu untuk berlalu dari tempat ini.

_Mungkin lain kali_.

_Kali ini keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya._

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Err… /sigh/ saya tau kok, squel 10 halaman ini masih menggantung /senyum tanpa dosa/ makasih loh buat yang udah ngusulin buat bikin squel di Fanfic: Ketika Hujan, permintaan kalian udah saya turutin. Sebenernya lagi HIATUS karena persiapan UN, tapi tangan udah gatel aja pengen nulis. Sasuke OOC ya disini? Hohoho. Kali ini squel? Nggak mau. Haha /kabur/ read and review? Thanks :D

With love,

rosalialuce

2013


End file.
